


Taste

by butchdanvrs



Series: Lorna Dane Is a Giver and a Tease [2]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Anilingus, Begging, Bisexual Lorna Dane, Crying, Crying Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluff, Lorna Dane - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Safeword Use, Squirting, Tears, Vaginal Fingering, Whining, a little bit of, i just really like emma dumont's lorna dane ok, just a little bit, little bit of, manipulation of bed frames, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchdanvrs/pseuds/butchdanvrs
Summary: Lorna can never get enough of how you taste, and she wants to see just how much she can give before you can't take anymore.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> WEE. another one down!  
> enjoy! xoxo

“One more time for me, pretty girl.”

“Yellow for slow down and red for stop. Don’t be afraid to speak up, and snap my fingers twice if I’m unable to speak.”

“Good girl.”

A shiver rolls through your body, goosebumps rise on your skin and the hairs on your arms stand on end-and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Lorna.

You don’t think you’ll ever get over her calling you that.

You’re already naked for her, sitting on the bed with your legs tucked under your thighs, waiting for instruction.

Once she’s spoken the words, she only gives you a few more onceovers before speaking again, “Come here.” She’s dominant in the best way. The kind of dominant where she doesn’t have to be harsh, doesn’t have to push or grab or force or even _tell_ you for you to know- _she’s_ in charge.

It makes you dizzy every single time that she doesn’t even have to _try_ , because she already _knows_. Which means that you know.

So when she says to come, you go, pushing your hands into the bed so you’re on all fours and crawling to her, eyes staying on hers as she watches you come closer and closer. Once you’re close enough, she takes ahold of your chin and presses her lips against yours, teasingly sucking on your lip and flicking her tongue inside your mouth.

Sometimes it felt so crazy how easily you succumbed to her, with just a _look_ , a _touch_ , a _kiss_.

One look and you were shrinking under her gaze, one touch and you’re pressing into her, one kiss and you’re melting under her. She murmurs into your mouth, “Take my shirt off.” You make quick work of grabbing the hem of her shirt in your hands, pulling it up slowly and whimpering when she pulls away for you to finish taking it off. You huff brattily, nearly yanking it off of her and leaning back into her to meet her lips again.

She tuts, hand coming out to rest on your throat, holding you back, “Be patient, baby.”

“Lie down and put that pretty little pussy on display for me.” You’re quick to obey her, falling on your back softly and raising your knees so you can spread your legs for her. Heavy breaths leave you as she looks down on you, not shy at all in how obscenely her eyes roam over your body. “Actually, on second thought,” she leans over you, breath fanning across your face, “Remember that time you rode my fingers?” _How could you forget?_

“Yeah.” You whimper, still breathing heavily. She nods, standing up again and ignoring your whine as she continues, “Think I might want you to ride something else of mine right now.” Swallowing down a gulp, you wait for her to elaborate, but she doesn’t. Instead, she pulls you up by your hands until you’re off the bed, standing on your feet and she’s sitting and scooching to the top of the bed, now on her back. “Come here.”

Again you come, crouching on the bed and leaning over her and capturing her lips between yours. “Want you to ride my face, pretty girl.” Her hands roam your body, hips to waist to the side of your breasts before teasingly brushing the tips of her fingers over your nipples. You moan instantly, pussy throbbing at her words and body shuddering as she teases you, lips curving into a smile under yours at how responsive your body is.

“Come on. Get up here.” Your lips are soft and swollen when she pulls away, hands gripping your waist as you still momentarily.

Slowly but surely, you make your way up her body, walking on your knees and moving inch by inch until you’re right above her face. Heat travels up from your neck as you look down at her from between your thighs, willing yourself to stay up as your limbs fall weak. You grip the metal head board, breathing slowly and preparing yourself as best as you can while she’s still touching you-grabbing your ass, digging her fingers in until you whimper, fingers wrapping over your inner thighs and pulling, spreading the lips of your cunt and-

You cry out as her tongue meets your folds, licking up them and just under your clit, repeating this motion over and over until, “Please.” And she’s flicking her tongue over it forcefully, hands gripping you harder as you shake above her.

It’s somehow much more intense than when she has you on your back or your hands and knees. Every lick, suck and enthusiastic moan has you whining loudly, even more loudly than usual. “L-Lorna, oh God.” She hums, sucking on your clit until you _sob_ , calling her again. She hums, pulling you back onto her face when you lift off a bit, “More. _Please_ , more.” Her tongue slows down, languidly licking your pussy and you whine, your grip tightening on the rail of the headboard.

“You want more, princess? Ride my face, then.”

Swallowing hard, you bite back a whine of protest as you remember her previous words. So when she flattens her tongue against your cunt, you start rolling your hips slowly, experimentally. Glancing down at her between your thighs, you moan, pleasure shooting straight up your body with each grind of your hips rolling your clit over her wet tongue.

It takes a lot of effort to keep your eyes open, often you find them slipping closed but you’re quick to open them again, enjoying the sight of her underneath you too much to miss any second of it. She’s quick to dig her short nails into the skin of your ass when you get too eager, grinding onto her tongue as quick as possible. She slows your movements down, opting for guiding you instead, hands gripping your hips, pushing and pulling you to slide your cunt along her tongue.

You moan her name needily, pouting as her eyes harden a fraction, saying _no_ without even speaking. Attempting to even your breathing, you rest your head on the bed frame and sigh at the cool feeling the metal gives against your heated skin. You do your best in trying to let her guide you, to give her back the reins-but when you accidentally, excitedly grind your hips against her, it’s all over.

Your head spins as you find your back pressed against the metal frame, Lorna on her knees in front of you. Your eyes widen as you realize your mistake, “I-,” you pause, swallowing down the lump that was growing in your throat, “I-I’m sorry. Lorna, please.” Leaning forward, she kisses you chastely, murmuring against your lips, “I know, baby,” as an acceptance of your apology.

You should’ve known better.

Your eyes snap open at the sound of metal creaking, Lorna’s eyes shining as she smirks, stroking your cheek as her other hand is raised up in the air. Magnetic energy wraps around her fingers as she twirls them, and the feeling of metal wrapping around your wrists and pulling your arms up to either side of the bed frame has you moaning.

“I-I really am sorry.” Your chest is heaving and your cunt is throbbing at the anticipation of everything, but you can’t help but try and smooth things over as your heart pounds, not knowing exactly where this is going. “I know… and I’m not mad at you, nor am I upset with you.”

After pushing a few stray pieces of your hair aside, her hands trail down your skin-neck to shoulders to the outline of your body, fingers tracing along teasingly. Your back arches, body raising and hips rolling under her touch. Her hands stop being soft once she grabs your thighs, lifting and spreading them open so she can delve her tongue into your cunt. Lapping up your juices like a woman starved. Your legs shake in her grasp as you feel an orgasm approaching.

“Oh _god_.”

But as soon as it’s coming, it’s gone. Your mouth hangs wide open as you stare at Lorna, voice trembling, “Lorna.”

“Hm?”

Tears leaked from your eyes, Lorna having abandoned stimulating your clit altogether, opting instead for teasing and licking the puckered rim of your ass. “Lorna, fuck, come on I wanna come.” There’s no shame in the way you moan for her, and whines turn into cries as her tongue presses against your ass. It’s barely audible, but you hear-and _feel_ -her hum, “Always so needy.”

Your clit throbs painfully as it’s willfully ignored, and even though you can’t get anywhere unless Lorna lets you go herself, that doesn’t stop you from pulling at your restraints, moaning as you feel your wrists grow sore. Your head falls back against the headboard with a mewl as her lips suddenly wrap around your clit, suckling softly. You can barely catch your breath between every moan and whimper and cry of her name, shamelessly pushing your hips down on her face as much as possible, and whining when she inches away to keep the distance _she_ wants.

The metal creaks a tad as you pull your arms, back arching as she switches it up yet again, resuming her earlier pace of lapping at your cunt and ass and flicking her tongue over your clit. “Lorna, _please_.”

Lorna hums, wrapping her arms around your thighs as you try to squirm away from her literally sucking your juices from your cunt. You pull worthlessly at your metal restraints, sobbing when she chases every roll of your hips, not slowing down or decreasing the pressure of her tongue as the sensitivity of your clit increases.

“Lorna.” Her name drags out as you roll into another orgasm, whining as it rushes over you, seemingly feeling it on every inch of your skin-and then it’s gone.

“Please!” Tears of frustration stream down your cheeks, as the feeling of euphoria leaves you before it can even fully reach you.

Lorna moans, eyes taking in the delicious sight before her. Your eyes are blurry with tears as you watch her watch you, whimpering as she brings a thumb up to your cheek to brush a few tears away. Your pussy clenches around air, clit throbbing as your head swims, brain short-circuiting as black spots momentarily dot your vision. She licks up the tears that trailed down your neck, tongue tracing along your jugular and her hands cupping your breasts.

You can do nothing but shake and whimper underneath her as you fight to regain your breath. Her fingers pinch your nipples, head swooping down to take the hardening nub between her lips. All you can do is squirm and arch lazily into her touch, wordlessly begging for _more_ for something, _anything_.

Her teeth graze over your nipple, lips popping off and leaving it spit-slick as it poked the air. “Lorna… wanna come. Please.” You can barely hear yourself begging over the blood buzzing in your ears, eyes half-lidded as you watch her suck a hickey onto the side of your breast.

Something in her smile tells you she just remembered how sensitive your breasts and nipples are and you moan helplessly as she sucks another hickey, tongue passing over it before wrapping around your other nipple, sucking sharply on it before she husked, “I wonder if I can make you come just by playing with these.” Her teeth graze over it, and you can feel her smirk against your skin when you whimper and shudder. “What do you think, pretty girl?”

“Lorna.”

She hums in response, her eyebrow arching as you swallow hard when she licks her lips. “I- _Oh my god_ -,” You pull your arms as a cry escapes you when Lorna sucks on your nipple harshly, pinching the other between her middle, thumb, and index fingers. “Lorna!”

You’re momentarily shocked as you feel your abdomen clench, coil tightening slowly within your stomach as she manipulates your breasts. “Oh _god_.”

You were barreling Fast towards an orgasm, your pussy tingling and arousal slicking up the insides of your thighs. “Lorna, oh my _god_. I c-can’t-,” Every inch of you trembled as she switched up, sucking on the nipple she was pinching, and pinching the one she was sucking. Your throat grew sore as you moaned and squealed, head turning left and right, searching for an escape from her talented mouth.

“I-, Oh god. _Yellow_!”

She releases you immediately, wrist twisting until you feel the metal around your own wrists give.

“What’s wrong, pretty girl? Talk to me.” Your chest heaved as your entire torso sank in relief, “’M sensitive. Y-You’re too good.”

She chuckles, light and airy, fingers caressing your face and wiping your tears, “Noted.” She kisses your lips, deepening it once you moan, a non-verbal encouragement to _keep going_. Her tongue slides against yours as her hands hold your face, and she whispers against your lips, “You can touch me, pretty girl.” You’re running your hands along her sides, gradually pulling her down until her skin met your skin, whimpering as her nipples brush over yours.

You pull away from her lips begrudgingly, throat dry as you whimper, “I-, please. Please, keep going. I’m so wet and I need you.”

Lorna smirks, her fingers ghosting over your lips as she slowly returns her attention to your pussy. “Mm, you certainly are. So soaked for me.” Her hands trail down you, your body arching and rolling underneath her hands as they move lower and lower.

One more _please_ from you and she’s spreading your thighs again, squeezing the flesh as she pushes them back until your legs hover in the air.

Her eyes connect with yours as she manipulates the metal rails of the headboard again, metal curls around your wrists and pulls them up once more and as soon as the sounds of it creaking stops, her mouth descends on you.

Lorna eats pussy like she was _made_ for it.

She doesn’t grow tired as she laps up your cunt, thrusting her tongue inside and fucking you with it. The drag of her tongue against your pulsing walls has you trembling, wrists growing sore as you pull your arms, back arching off the bed.

Her tongue is so good, spreading your pussy lips and sucking on them, tongue teasing your clit with half licks up your cunt before they become full licks, the tip of her tongue flicking and dancing over your clit.

Before you know it you’re close again, and as soon as you’re opening your mouth to beg and plead, a sob comes out instead as you come, quicker than you expected, on her tongue. She sucks it out from you, her mouth following every jerk of your hips, determined to ride you through your orgasm.

Lorna licks up every drop of arousal that rushes out of you, and your legs tremble in her grasp as her tongue follows your leaking cum that travels down to your ass, pressing over the rim as she cleans you up. “Fuck, oh _god_.”

“The sweetest little pussy.” She moans on, or really _into_ you, the pressure of her hands on your thighs increasing when you shake and fall apart as you come again. The clenching of your abdomen is almost painful as your pussy throbs on Lorna’s tongue.

She holds you down with ease as she tongue-fucks you through your orgasm. No matter how much you buck and squirm and shake and shudder and tremble, she never lets go of you, hands seemingly predetermining how your legs and hips are going to move next-before _you_ even know.

You can’t escape from her tongue no matter how hard you try, three firm strokes of her tongue on your oversensitive clit has you coming _again_ , your throat raw from every whine, whimper, moan, or strangled noise she’s pulled from you.

Your limbs are heavy, hard to move and useless as you try to push her away with your foot, your whole body being weighed down with pleasure.

Strangled noises turn into sobs as she keeps delving into your wet heat, and you can’t see it but you almost _swear_ that you can _feel_ her smirk as you sputter, “L-Lorna, Jesus, fuck please. I can’t.”

Tears stream from your eyes, seeming to be endless as you whine, eyes screwed shut and white spots dotting the backs of your eyelids. Your words break off into a cry as she swirls and wiggles her tongue against you, fingers coming up to replace it and repeating the movements as she lifts her head up and licks her lips, humming, “Love it when you cry for me, pretty girl.”

You whimper pathetically as her free hand roams your body-thighs to hips to ribs to the curve of your chest, fingers and nails teasing as they pass over your hardened nipple-when she says, “I think you’ve got one more for me, baby.” _We’re gonna take this one slow._

Nodding weakly, your mouth drops open as a moan drags out from your lips, Lorna sliding two fingers inside of you _slowly_. Your breathing hitches as your pussy flutters around her fingers, clenching and hugging them involuntarily while she thrusts them in and out of you, her movements sinuous and steady and deliberate.

She shushes you as cries turn into soft moans, hand soothingly rubbing your hip when she nudges and massages your sweet spot, lips pressing a gentle kiss to your inner thigh. It’s a sweet and slow build, the way she works you up again into an orgasm. “Shh, that’s a good girl.”

Low moans turn into soft cries at a sudden deep plunge of her fingers, it makes your toes curl and cramp, every muscle in your back stiffening, sparks lighting up your body as the end comes closer and closer.

_So pretty like this._

Feeling a slight static on your skin, you moan in relief as your arms suddenly fall to your sides, the blood flow returning to your wrists and fingers.

Your hands shoot down to her hair, softly crying when her lips wrap around your clit ever so _lightly_ and suck. And _then_ -

Then you’re shaking, every inch of your body trembling as the thrusts of her fingers encourage your orgasm further, hips spasming while you whine as the pleasure heightens. You can barely grab onto Lorna, muscles weighed down as your spine arcs almost lethargically as she rides you through it all the way until you’ve given her every single drop of your cum.

Fatigue settles in every bone in your body, every limb sinking down into the sheets as your breathing evens out and heart stops racing. Lorna crawls on her knees up your body, hovering over you with a smug smile on her lips before she swoops down and presses them to yours, wasting no time in deepening it as you return the embrace.

Her tongue meets yours and all you can taste is your juices. Your cunt throbs as you welcome the taste, sucking her tongue deeper, and she slowly lowers into you, her hands cradling your head and yours holding and then gripping her hips.

Your tongues wrestle together, neither of you getting enough of tasting each other. Her lips slide to your jaw when you pull away at feeling your lungs burn, and you take a moment to catch your breath, your lips tingling and eyes half-lidded.

“Fuck… you’d think your tongue would be tired by now.”

Her breath fans against your skin as she laughs into your neck, pressing a few kisses. “Nah… I can never get enough of these lips.” Her fingers ghost over the pout of your bottom lip, fingers trailing down, down, down until they ghost over your folds. “…Or these lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please let me know by leaving kudos and comments <3  
> woo, now to move on to the second part of my other series :)  
> xoxo thank you for reading!!


End file.
